Sidekick Spotlight
by Luigiguy42
Summary: When Mario, Peach, Sonic and Amy are captured, who can save them? Time for these two sidekicks to get a turn in the spotlight!
1. The moment you've all been waiting for

This is my first fic, please go gentle on me.

OK...

"Cmon Peach! Cmon Luigi! We'll be late!"  
"Coming Mario!"  
Today was the day Peach was finally getting married. Mario and Luigi were coming along because one was the groom and the other his best man. I'm sure you can guess who's who.  
Peach was wearing a very pale pink dress, much like her fire flower outfit, but all pink. Mario and Luigi were wearing black tuxedos with red and green vests, respectively. They were meeting Daisy, Peach's maid of honor, there.  
Luigi drove the happy couple to Star Hill, because that is where they were getting married. When the superstar trio got out of the car, Peach and Mario went to the front, Luigi and Daisy in the front row.  
There were more people there, too. There were 10 Yoshis, Birdo, Toadsworth, Toadbert, Toad, Toadette, Captain Toad, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Rosalina, Wario, Waluigi, the Silver Lumas, Stuffwell, Starlow, Dreambert, E. Gadd, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Prince Peasley, Queen Bean, Lady Lima and even Bowser?  
After vows were said, Toadsworth asked the big question:  
"Do you, Mario Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom, take Princess Peach Toadstool as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?  
But before Mario Mario of the Mushroom Kingdom could answer, something is happening in another dimension, one you know and love.

In the audience, Tails and Big in the front row and Knuckles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Omega, Shade, Elise, Vector, Charmy, Jet, Eggman and several Chaos including Cheese, were all looking at Sonic and Amy Rose, about to be married.  
Omachao said the big question. "Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

The red mustachioed man and the blue speedster said at the exact same time: "I do."

Then Toadsworth and Omachao asked the exact same question, but this time to the girls.  
The pink hedgehog and the blonde princess both said at the exact time: "I do"

"If anyone has a reason these two should not marry, speak now or forever hold your peace.

No one said anything.

YOU MAY NOW KISS THE BRIDE!

The second the pair locked lips, a portal appeared over each wedding. There was an explosion, and Mario and Peach ended up where Sonic and Amy should've been and vice versa. Eggman captured the Mushroom Couple and Bowser nabbed the hedgehogs. Then Luigi and Tails passed out and the portal sucked up everyone who attended the wedding, except the sidekicks.

When the green man and yellow fox woke, they were on Star Hill. They saw Mario, Peach, Sonic and Amy locked up in some tube. There were 8 octagonal slots. There was also a letter on the floor.

Dear Tails and Green Stache':

The only way to get your friend back is to find the 8 gems scattered throughout the 2 lands. Good luck. You're gonna need it!

From Bowser and Eggman

"Mamma Mia!"  
"Oh No!"

Tails and Luigi quickly realized they had to work together to get the 8 gems and shared their abilities.

Luigi:  
Jump: 5/5 Speed: 4/5 Strength: 3/5 Defense: 5/5 Attacks: Jump, Hammer, Electricity, Spin

Tails: Jump: 3.5/5 Speed: 5/5 Strength: 3/5 Defense: 4/5 Attacks: Spin dash, Flight, Bombs, Robotics

Now that the duo is familiar with each other, they head somewhere there must be a gem: Dry, Dry Desert in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Well that was my first chapter! Please review, expect chapter 2 in the next 3 days! 


	2. Dry, Dry Desert

Sidekick Spotlight, Chapter 2

"Dry-a Dry Desert, eh?"  
"Yeah, if only we had a way to get there quicker." Said Tails.  
"I-a brought-a my kart, and there's a Warp Pipe-a nearby that-a leads to-a Dry, Dry, Desert!  
"All right, you lead on, Green Thunder!"

The two of them were in the car for 25 minutes when suddenly the car broke down. It was too far to walk to the pipe still, but the car wouldn't turn back on.  
"Here let me take a look at it, Weeg... ... ... ..."  
"Well?"  
"Your battery's dead. You'll need to get a new one. Do you keep a spare?"  
"No, but-a this-a should work. Move-a real quick."  
Luigi put his hand above the car battery and focused real hard. Suddenly a spark of electricity burst from his hand and started to grow. When the ball of electricity was its largest, he slapped his hand against it and electrocuted the battery. He turned the car on and it worked!  
"That... shouldn't have worked... How?"  
"Never-a mind... Let's-a go!"  
After about 10 more minutes, the pair made their way out of the car and stood on the pipe. The platform immediately sunk down and reappeared at Dry, Dry desert. Luigi super jumped off and landed on the sand nearby. Tails on the other hand, having never ridden a pipe before, was very dizzy.  
"Augh... Sorry, I'm good now, let's keep going."  
"See-a that-a pyramid over-a there?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Well-a I-a think that's-a where the first-a gem is."  
There was an orange glow coming from the pyramid, and the fox recognized this.  
The duo walked to the pyramid when suddenly...  
"Gasp! Luigi! Help!"  
Tails fell into the quicksand!  
"It's OK, Weegee got you"  
"Thanks... We need to be more careful."  
The pair continued onwards, Tails mainly hovering over the ground and touching down to "refuel". After a few minutes, they made it to the pyramid, but the door was overflowing with sand. "Leave it to me!"  
Tails put a bomb in front of the opening and when it exploded, it cleared the entryway.  
"Let's-a go!"  
"Yes. Let's a go." Tails grabbed a few rings from his back pocket just in case. Luigi saw an Amp and warned Tails not to touch with anything. They climbed the bottom of a fence and was led upwards. There was a stump and Luigi whacked it with his hammer. The stump activated something and a passageway opened up. There was a corridor and then suddenly eggs started coming down the hall. Some were white egg shaped with green dots and some were a white football shape. The egg shape bounced off the walls and the football shape did not lose altitude. Tails got hit, losing his rings, and Luigi got hit, shrinking. Tails grabbed his rings and Luigi got a mushroom. Using invincibility frames, they got to the end and saw... Yoshi and Birdo?! But... They were different. Their eyes were red, with no pupils or irises. They glowed orange. "Hey-a Yoshi!"  
Yoshi narrowly missed hitting the green man.  
"Come on lover boy, let's finish these two off!" Said Birdo.  
"Yoshi!"  
"They're possessed by the gemstone. We must defeat them. Sorry Luigi." Tails said.  
"Let's-a go... "  
Birdo threw an egg. Tails ducked. Luigi jumped on it, picked it up and threw it at Birdo. Yoshi threw an egg. Luigi swung his hammer sideways and the egg bounced across the room and into Yoshi. Birdo threw an egg. Luigi ducked. Tails blew it up and it bounced around the room and into Birdo.  
Yoshi threw an egg. Luigi ducked. Tails light-dashed into it and hit Yoshi square in the face.  
"Darling, we are losing! We must use... THAT move."  
"Yoshi yoshi Yoshi yoshi?"  
"Yes."  
Yoshi threw eggs in Birdo's snout. About 10 eggs. Birdo charged up... And charged... Just as Luigi was charging a hammer strike and Tails a light-dash... And released a 10 foot tall egg. Tails and Luigi both hit it at the same time and it hit both Yoshi and Birdo.  
"I'll remember this..."  
"Sorry-a Birdo, but... ... That's as-a far as-a you-a go!  
Tails did a facepalm.  
Suddenly, Yoshi and Birdo flashed (perverts please) and the gemstone appeared.  
"Now, we're-a moving!"  
"Please stop making SMB2/SMA references..."  
Luigi picked up the gemstone.  
"Bravo!"  
"LUIGI!"  
Birdo and Yoshi started to awake, but what will happen? Find out next time, on Sidekick Spotlight!

Bonus chapter! Please read and review, expect chapter 3 in the next 3 days! 


	3. Angel Island

Sidekick Spotlight, chapter 3!

Birdo and Yoshi were waking up.  
"Luigi, watch out! They're getting back up!"  
"Augh what was that?"  
"Yoshi yo..."  
"Hey-a Yoshi!"  
"It seems they're back to normal! Now that we have the gemstone, they won't attack us!"  
After about 15 minutes, the four decided to take the pair to Peach's Castle and continue on their own. After that was done, they headed back to Star Hill, just to find a new note:

Dear Sidekicks,

The ante has changed. You may notice the capsule has only 3 slots, not 8. For 3 gems, ONE of the people(or hedgehogs) is freed. Yes, there are 12 gems. Good luck. You're going to need it. Bwahahaha...

From Bowser and Eggman

The capsule did only have 3 slots, but they needed to decide on where to go. The next probable location was Angel Island. The portal from the wedding was still there, so they quickly jumped through. The Tornado II had enough fuel to take the pair to underneath Angel Island, but not on it. However they went anyway and were stuck without ideas.  
"Hey, I-a got an idea!"  
"OK?"  
"This!"  
Luigi held out the Poltergust 5000.  
"Wow, where did you get this? This is an amazing piece of technology!"  
"When I-a got a haunted-a mansion in a contest I-a never entered..."  
"What?"  
"Professor E Gadd-a built-a this to vacuum up all the ghosts. One-a button sucks-a things up, one-a button blows-a things away and one-a button activates a flash of-a light. So-a you fly above me, I-a blow you away, then if-a you make it up, find a way to get-a me up too!  
"It's worth a try..."  
Tails jumped. Luigi jumped. Tails jumped off his head. Luigi blew Tails away. Tails flew the rest, barely. There was a switch that let down a pipe. Luigi jumped up the pipe.  
"Let's-a go!"  
It was a smallish island, but large enough to not know where they were going. They came across a large yellow button that transitioned colors to green. Luigi hit it with his hammer. It flashed colors and letters, yellow T's and green L's.  
TTLLTLTTL Luigi hammered and Tails light-dashed the button the same way.  
TTLLTLTTL

LLTLLLLT

LLTLLLLT

LLTTTTLTLLLTLTLTLTLLLLTTLTLT

LLTTTTLTLLLTLTLTLTLLLLTTLTLT

LLTTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTTTTLTTLTLTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLTLTLTLLLTLTLTLTLTL

LLTTLTLTLTLLTLTLTLTLTTTTLTTLTLTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLTLTLTLLLTLTLTLTLTL

"This is getting ridiculous" said a very tired yellow fox.

The button dimmed black and opened a box containing a key. Tails grabbed it.  
"Alright!"  
They took a key along to a locked door which had behind it... A silver star. 5 Silver Stars do something great. They split up. Tails flew up a wall and behind it was a Silver Star. Luigi saw one in a lake and used the Poltergeist to grab it. Tails blew up 6 grey boxes, the 5th one containing a Silver Star. Luigi spun a crank and opened a pulley box containing a potato.  
*wait what?*  
"Oh, duh." Tails looked at a locked door. Luigi shocked it and a star popped out the keyhole, merged with the other four, turned into a key, hopped inside the keyhole, and disappeared, all in about 3 seconds. The door opened and they saw who they didn't want to see.

Knuckles, with red eyes.  
And next to him, Rouge.


End file.
